


【HQ第三体育馆/兔月】同病相怜（完）

by shengluo01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 性瘾患者兔和月病病的小月和小兔注意！其实有其他箭头但是没写出来就算了
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 17





	【HQ第三体育馆/兔月】同病相怜（完）

“阿月，”炙热的亲吻落在耳根，脖颈，胸口被长时间把玩的乳珠充血挺立。沿着小腹下滑的手指在已经接纳巨物的入口试探戳刺引来怀里人不住摇头和藏不住的细碎呜咽，“叫出声，阿月，我想听。”

“木兔桑……”扑扑簌簌落下的泪水像是砸在他的心尖，没有眼镜镜片的阻挡，他无法抑制自己沉醉在蜂蜜的甜香中。舌尖沿着脸颊一路舔去恼人的泪痕，他加快挺动的频率，一手绕到对方身前撸动已然只剩稀薄清液的性器。身下的床单湿了一滩又一滩，埋在体内性器抽动间还能带出先前射进去的体液。白皙的皮肤上布满了红痕，圆润的臀辦被厚实的手掌揉捏挤压，腰腹间青紫色的印记怕是没个几天退不下去。一想到月岛身上都是他的痕迹，他就忍不住索取更多。硕大的龟头顶在前列腺部位来回碾磨，绞紧的肠壁将体内捣鼓的性器形状一一刻在大脑中——支撑着身体的小臂塌陷，陡然下落的身体被那只紧紧勒在腹部的大手拉了回来，变得更深更大的性器让月岛有一种自己将要被捅穿的错觉，也许不是？

谁知道呢。

口水滴在天蓝色的床单上，引以为豪的理智早在第一轮高潮前背叛了主人。猛禽不会放过任何一个吞噬猎物的机会。撕裂乌鸦的羽翼，无法振翅高飞的乌鸦只能依赖他给予的快感活着。再次攀上高潮的巅峰，翻白的眼睫和随之而来的黑暗昭示这具身体到达了极限。痉挛绞紧的肠壁令驰骋在他身体上方的男人第三次达到巅峰。虚弱的身体连抬手的力气都没有，在意识到自己满足了对方后月岛便陷入沉沉的酣睡中。木兔将他的身体往自己的方向又搂了搂，被月岛紧致的小穴包裹的感觉太好，好到一点也不想把疲软的性器抽离乌鸦柔软温暖的巢穴。

等到月岛萤再次醒转，浑身上下仿若被碾过一遍的酸痛让他下意识回忆起高中第一次远征合宿——也许比那个时候还要累。收缩的肠壁很容易感受到异物的存在，对于木兔并没有拔出去这点，月岛不意外——他们做过很多次，木兔对于让他含着精液或者性器入睡这点非常执着，也有给月岛清洗后再次插入的情况。小乌鸦在一次次的教养中习惯了枭鸟的生活习性，如果木兔长时间参加比赛集训，小乌鸦甚至会主动将抽屉里的性玩具用到自己身上……手肘支撑着身体慢慢坐起，小心翼翼地挪动身体直到深埋在体内的巨物完全脱离才松了一口气。酸软的腰部和大腿根让他刚下床的他打了踉跄。残留在体内的液体从无法闭合的小口内流出，流淌在大腿根部绘制出枭鸟的领土。拧开的花洒打湿头发，沐浴露搓洗出的泡沫将身上干涸的精斑一一洗去。洗到下半身时，他迟疑了会儿还是将两根手指缓缓插进股缝中翕张的入口导出对方留下的痕迹，白色黏稠的液体在他的注视下被水流冲进了下水道，月岛又用沐浴露清洗干净双手后才拿毛巾擦干自己。

还有一点时间。

木兔依然无知无觉地躺在那张残留着浓郁性爱气息的大床上。他在倒时差，毕竟下飞机后就因为月岛不足摁着来接机的小乌鸦在车里来了一发。月岛只庆幸他问兄长借的那辆车够大——能够藏住两个大男人。不过还得消除车里的印记才是，如果让兄长看到他留在后座位上的精斑，月岛萤肯定自己会从天空树上跳下去。

回复完导师对于论文修改意见的邮件同时给队伍请了假期。翻阅信息记录的时候发现山口还询问了他最近的假期安排——“阿月，前辈们说这次聚会日向和影山也要来。”他才想起，他已经很多年没见过那对怪人组合了——当然电视上不算。

沉思间也没有发现手机什么时候被人抽走，等月岛注意到的时候对方已经含住了他的唇瓣用力吸吮。他敞开唇，由着对方一寸寸侵占他的唇舌，征服他，占有他……

“阿月不足啊。”结束亲吻的男人松开了拿捏他下颚的手，拉开椅子将他抱到腿上。他下意识想要站起离开，钳制他腰腹的手臂更用力地勒紧了他，仿佛要将他生吞入腹：“好久没有这样抱着萤了呢。”

“木兔桑……”他伸出手摸了摸男人没有打发胶垂下的头发，“我哪里也不会去。”

“我不会离开木兔桑，绝对不会。”

“那阿月想和日向他们见面吗？”抱着月岛的男人仰起头问，月岛衬衫最上方的两粒扣子敞开着，很容易看到之前他留在对方身上的痕迹——“阿月想去吗？”

“木兔前辈下一场比赛的对手就是影山在的队伍吧，”月岛突然提起无关的话题，木兔不太明白，还是点了点头。他看到跨坐在他身上的月岛露出真心实意的微笑，“这样的话，不去聚会我也能在那天见到大家。”

“当然这只是原因之一。更重要的是：我不希望让木兔前辈一个人在家。”金色的发丝蹭过木兔的耳垂，月岛双手捧起木兔的脸和他四目相对：“一想到木兔前辈一个人在家，我就很寂寞。”他微微挪了挪身体，让自己的只穿了内裤的臀瓣和木兔胯间隆起的那团贴合在一起。

“我会发疯的。”他喃喃自语，没防备自己被木兔就着这个姿势托了起来。

“那就发疯吧阿月。”他草草拉起月岛的内裤，几个小时前还接纳着他性器的部位松软，木兔快速扩张了两下就将自己勃发的欲望再次捅了进去。

结合令他们双双发出愉悦的呻吟，月岛的腿缠上了木兔的腰，他被木兔摁在餐桌上颠簸摇晃，餐具和桌椅发出的吱呀声是他们性爱最好的伴奏乐器。他的手虚搭着木兔肩膀，透过起雾朦胧的镜片，他好像可以看清对方眼中的自己。囊袋拍打臀部的声音回响在室内令他面红耳赤，夹着木兔腰腹的大腿更收紧了一些。性器相连的部位发红发烫，还没恢复精神的肉棒软绵绵地搭着——这不重要，只要攀上顶峰的瞬间亦或跌下悬崖的同时，身边还有彼此存在，那就够了……只是这样。

“快一点，木兔桑，再快一点。”

“阿月，阿月……”

你会救赎我吗？  
我不会，我只会和你一起迈入地狱。

——END——  
用write.as来发布


End file.
